Listen To Your Heart
by Kadaj Spirit
Summary: Kind of a weird title I know. Slight Angeal/Zack and Genesis/Zack. So what happens when a mission goes wrong? The rating may change as we go on
1. Listen To Your Heart

They both had a mission

**I came up with this in my language Arts class. I was bored out of my mind. **

**Listen To Your Heart**

The Beginning of a New MissionSlight Pairings: Angeal/Zack

** Genesis/Zack (Hardly)**

**--**

The mission wasn't so hard and Angeal and Zack were fighting the enemies rather quickly.It appeared Angeal's training method were paying off because Zack was more focused and a lot better. He would reward him later after the mission. Zack always thought of it like a game. Angeal didn't mind unless Zack got to careless and didn't focus. Other than that it was perfectly okay. At times, Angeal would quietly praise him like a puppy. "Good work, Zack. You seem to be more focused while fighting."

Zack smiled. Getting praised by Angeal was rare and it meant that Zack was improving. That was always a good thing. They were fighting Wutai troops. At first, it seemed like they finished them all off but that was a mistake. One pretended to be dead and waited for the right moment. His target seemed to be Zack. Angeal noticed him first. "Zack, get out of the way!"

Zack turned around and was punched in the stomach and fell to the ground. Angeal quickly finished the Wutai troop and ran to Zack's side. "Zack, are you alright?"

Zack shook his head. "It… hurts…really…really badly."

"I know. But try to relax. I'm taking you back to ShinRa and you can rest at home."

Zack tried to stand up but nearly fell. Angeal caught him then carefully picked him up and carried him. "I… don't need to… be carried!"

"Yes, you do. You nearly fell right now and it'd be much quicker if I do."

Zack made a sound in annoyance but leaned his head against Angeal's chest. Angeal faintly smiled. It was a long walk back to ShinRa. Finally after what seemed like three hours they were back at ShinRa. Zack was still asleep which Angeal encouraged. When Angeal walked to Zack's room he carefully put Zack on the bed. Apparently Zack could focus because he found a way to play music the moment the door opened and stopped when the door closed. Angeal had to smile at that. He bragged about Zack but said he always lacked concentration and then he could do this. "Remember Zack, listen to your heart. Follow your dreams. Embrace them."

Angeal left Zack's room quietly but left the door cracked a little so the music would still be playing. Every now and then Angeal would check on Zack. He was still sleeping which was a good thing. After about two hours Angeal woke Zack up. "Puppy, come on. Wake up."

Zack slowly woke up. "Hn? W-what is wrong?"

Angeal shook his head. He put a pill in Zack's mouth. "It's a painkiller. It'll make the pain go away."

Zack nodded. Angeal heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right back."

Zack nodded again. Angeal left the room. "Oh. Sephiroth and Genesis. What a surprise. What brings you hear?"

Genesis smiled. "And why isn't he talking?"

Sephiroth lightly laughed. "He lost a bet and I'm to make sure he keeps it. He can't talk for the whole day."

Angeal laughed quietly. "Zack's resting. The mission we had yesterday he got injured. Not that bad I may add but some pain. He should be okay in a couple of hours."

Sephiroth began to whisper now. "Then you know the rules. No training or anything for the next few days. We can't risk harming the power."

Angeal nodded and Sephiroth and Genesis both left. "Um Zack? We uh cannot train for the next few days."

"What?! That is so unfair!"

**--**

It is unfair, huh? This is only the beginning and I have so many ideas for this that I written in a notebook.

**Till the next chapter**


	2. When He's calling for you

I came up with this in my math class

**I came up with this in my math class. This wasn't that hard to do.**

**Listen To Your Heart**

I never wanted this to happenSlight Pairings: Angeal/Zack

** Genesis/Zack (Hardly)**

**--**

Angeal gave Zack a understanding look. "I know but we can't risk you being injured."

Zack glared at Angeal confusingly. "We? What do you mean we?"

Angeal shook his head. He handed Zack a file. He gestured Zack to read it.

_Zack Fair_

_Age- sixteen_

_Mentor- Angeal Hewley_

It gave information like that. Then it said something Zack couldn't believe.

Hidden Power- Unknown

_\Best described at a resemblance to Materia._

"I don't… I couldn't possibly… why don't I remember?"

Angeal looked away. "You… fainted and the attack made you forget. You saved my life with this power. The testing of in was originally designed for tomorrow."

Zack looked shocked. "But… I don't want to! The people who do the testing usually kills someone to trigger it!"

Angeal held Zack in his arms. "I know puppy. Right now you need rest. Try to get some sleep."

Zack nodded and fell asleep. He was never aware that Angeal would check up on him. "Goodnight, puppy."

The next day Zack was doing the testing. Nothing seemed to work and they tried everything. "Kill Angeal. It seemed he is the closest to Zack."

He couldn't believe what he heard. Did he just hear 'kill Angeal'? They wouldn't do that. Zack became really mad. First SOLDIER came to Gongaga and dragged him away from his parents and now they're going to kill the only one he has left. The only one he trusts. His Mako blue eyes turned black. A red haze surrounded him and it looked like a storm was coming. A painful scream and he fainted. The attack was finished and the last thing he heard was cheering. Zack woke up in his room and the first thing he saw was Angeal. "You did it, Zack."

"It's called Red Haze. I knew about it all along."

Angeal hugged Zack. "I didn't want them to do that today. You weren't up for it."

Zack shrugged. He didn't know. One thing he did know was that the attack took a lot of energy. "Sleep, Zack. It will be best for you."

Zack nodded and drifted asleep. Angeal left the room and closed the door. Zack woke up and opened the door a little. Angeal forgotten he always listened to music. Zack was tired but didn't feel like sleeping.

"Have you ever noticed

That I'm not acting as I use to do before

Have you ever wondered

Why I always keep on coming back for more

What have you done to me

I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure

I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure

I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure

You really are me ecstasy

You're my real life fantasy oh yeah

You really are me ecstasy

You're my real life fantasy oh yeah"

Angeal was right by the door when he heard the music. "Zack!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Angeal smiled. He left quietly but left the door opened a little.

**--**

Well here is chapter 2 believe it or not


	3. There's nothing else you can do

Heh this chapter I came up with in P

Heh this chapter I came up with in P.E. but I wrote it down the next day. Funny… I was running and then AngealxZack came to mind. Anyway… enjoy

I Don't Care As Long As I Don't Hurt You

**--**

Zack woke up the next day. He got dressed in his usual uniform but Angeal told him to change into regular clothes. "You are studying today."

Zack rolled his eyes but changed into a black T-shirt. Angeal smiled and handed him a book, which read 'Strategies of War'. It tells of the places where they are in war with and the strategies of it. "Turn to page 143."

Zack turned it to the page. It read 'War With Wutai'. Zack shrugged and started taking notes while Angeal lectured. "We are in war with Wutai for various of reasons. Of course we have SOLDIER from Wutai yet they are allied with us."

After the lesson Angeal would take Zack's notes and correct them to make sure it was accurate before Zack studied them. Angeal heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. It was Ieron, Angeal's long time rival. "My student is busy and you are disturbing him Ieron so leave!"

Zack slowly walked to Angeal. "Um… what… what do I do now?"

Angeal smiled at Zack and ruffled his hair. "Go get the worksheet of my desk. Use the book. Strategies of War, okay?"

Zack nodded and went to do his work. "That should keep him busy…"

Angeal almost forgot Ieron was there. " Are you rewriting his notes, Angeal? I know how much you _love _him."

Angeal winced at the sound of that. He had to admit it in his mind but couldn't in front of Ieron. "No, I'm grading and correcting his notes. You are disturbing me too. Leave!"

With little hesitation Ieron left. Angeal walked back to Zack who was working on the worksheet. "Problem?"

Zack looked up but embarrassed looked down. "Uh… seven."

Angeal rolled his eyes but smiled. He took the worksheet and wrapped his arms around Zack. "Ieron always wanted you to be his student. When it came time for the 1st Class to choose students he was upset that I choose you. You are the first I ever taught."

"I'm glad you choose me. I don't like Ieron very much."

Angeal smiled. "Really? The very first day I became your mentor you were afraid. You'd look at me with your blue eyes and they show fear."

"I don't remember that!"

Angeal looked at the time. "Ten P.M. Time to go to bed."

Zack nodded and went to his room. At midnight Angeal woke up to hear someone scream. Angeal ran to Zack's room and started shaking him. Zack woke up and starred at Angeal with what everyone calls 'deep blue need you eyes.' Angeal and Zack leaned in to each unknowingly and their lips met. They both slowly broke the kiss and Angeal quickly looked away. "Um… try to go to sleep."

Zack and Angeal were very distanced the next day. Zack spent most of the day sitting on the window still and it was a very misty day. Angeal was afraid Zack would catch a cold sitting there and Zack gets fevers a lot. He just starred at Zack with the worried and concerned look on his face but couldn't say anything. He didn't want Zack to think anything bad. "Zack… close the window… you'll catch a cold."

Zack shrugged but listened. His face was really pale and his Mako blue eyes were lighter. Angeal looked down. "Zack… you look like you have a fever. Um take your shirt off and try to relax."

Zack nodded and went to his room. Angeal leaned against the wall. When Zack's fever breaks he would be so uncomfortable. He heard a discomfort moan and knew that Zack wasn't feeling good. Angeal slowly walked to him. "Zack…"

Angeal left the room and returned with a wet washcloth and placed it on Zack's forehead. Angeal held Zack in his arms. Zack nuzzled his face to Angeal's chest. Angeal knew one thing now. Zack wasn't mad at him. Angeal smiled. "Try to get better, Zack."


	4. I don't know where you're going

Kind of left it in a bad place last time so here's to make up

Kind of left it in a bad place last time so here's to make up. Like I said… I keep my ideas for this in a notebook. This is going to be a long one.

Mako Injections

**--**

Zack slowly seemed to get better. He was still tired though. When he slowly opened his eyes, they were no longer Mako blue but brown. That meant Zack would have to have Mako injections again. Angeal smiled lightly to Zack. "Are you feeling better?"

Zack nodded. "I'll have to do them again, huh?"

Angeal looked down. "The fever made you lose your Mako. You will have to have Mako injections soon or else… it will be okay. Don't worry."

Zack nodded. "When would I have to do them?"

"Think you can do it today?"

"I think I'll manage."

During Mako injections Angeal stayed with him. Finally Zack's eyes turned Mako blue. "You look a little uneasy Zack."

Angeal and Zack were back home but Zack looked very mad. "You wouldn't like anyone who poked you with needles!"

Angeal gave Zack a warning glare. He understood though. Everyone was cranky after Mako injections. Zack was no exception. Angeal pushed Zack to his room. "You need sleep."

Zack pulled away. "No! I don't want to! I don't have to do anything you say!"

Angeal gave Zack another warning glare. He didn't want to have to punish Zack. "I don't have to listen to you!"

Angeal looked up and punched Zack in the stomach. He closed his eyes tightly as Zack fell to the ground. He looked in Zack's eyes and saw tears. "Angeal… I'm sorry."

Angeal carefully carried Zack to his room. "Zack… I don't like having to hurt you. I don't like having to… but sometimes you leave me with no other choice and I can't refuse. I would rather not but it's SOLDIER rules."

Zack looked at Angeal. "I'm sorry…"

Angeal shook his head. He carefully leaned forward and kissed Zack. The strangest thing was… Zack was kissing back. Zack wrapped his arms around Angeal. Angeal slowly broke the kiss. "Zack, sleep. If not for yourself then do it for me."

How could Zack refuse? He didn't want to disappoint Angeal. He felt Angeal's hand stroking his hair and he slowly drifted to sleep. "Zack… you look so cute and innocent when you sleep…"

Angeal left the room silently. An hour later Angeal was working on things at his desk when he heard screaming. He ran to Zack's room, afraid and not knowing why Zack was screaming. Angeal shook Zack, trying to get him to wake up and eventually he did. "Zack? Zack! Zack, are you okay?"

Zack nodded slowly. "D-did I wake you?"

Angeal shook his head. "No, I was already awake. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Zack looked down. "I-it was nothing. Just a dream."

Angeal embraced Zack in his arms. He kissed Zack on his neck and started stroking Zack's hair. "Then if you don't want to tell me and I know you don't want to sleep at least allow this."

"Is that all you want him for, Angeal?"

Angeal turned around and saw Ieron. "What are you doing here?"

Ieron smirked. "So tell me Angeal, is this what you want your student for? I know his lips must be very soft… but I wouldn't know. So… let me see for myself."

Zack felt like he was being grabbed by his neck. He was pushed roughly against the wall and be kissed. Zack tried to push Ieron away but Ieron was much stronger than Zack. Angeal pushed Ieron away from Zack. "Leave Zack alone! He's done nothing to you! Go!"

Zack ran behind Angeal in his shy attempt to run away. Angeal closed and locked the door and went back to Zack. "That shouldn't have happened. I won't ever let him near you again."

Zack shook his head. "I'm not leaving this room again."

Angeal tilted Zack's head back. "You are a SOLDIER. I know you're braver than that. Who knows you more than I?"

Zack looked up. "My mom!"

Angeal nodded. "That is true but who protects you now?"

Zack mumbled his answer and pointed to Angeal. "You do."

"Correct. And who do you belong to?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "You. I have to trust you with _everything."_

Angeal nodded. Zack leaned his head against Angeal's chest and mumbled a few words. "Well I guess you really are a little puppy, aren't you Zack?"

Zack looked up and smiled. Zack nodded indicating that he was. "Uh-huh. You're little puppy."

Angeal carried Zack to his room. "Then if you are my puppy I want this little puppy to go to sleep."

Zack nodded and drifted into a peaceful slumber. Angeal watched Zack sleep. It's been awhile since Zack was that peaceful. It was like nothing in the world could bother him. Angeal heard a knock on the door and left to go answer it. It was Sephiroth and Genesis. "I heard that something happened here."

Angeal nodded. "Yes Sephiroth. Ieron scared my student. He kissed him."

"Is your little puppy asleep?"

Angeal nodded. Everyone knew Angeal called Zack 'Puppy' or his 'Little puppy'. "He looked kind of happy after Ieron left though. After I told him I will not let Ieron near him again. I can't blame him."

Sephiroth nodded. "Neither can I. But I assure you, Ieron will be punished for this matter. Just keep Zack safe."

Angeal nodded and looked at Genesis who's been quiet the whole time. Genesis looked up. "I-is he alright now?"

Angeal smiled lightly and nodded. "He is. Shall I tell him you said hi?"

Genesis nodded and Sephiroth merely looked confused. "May I ask what is going on?"

"Genesis and Zack has been friends for about a year now. They say hi to each other now and then but never really get a chance to talk much anymore."

Sephiroth nodded. 'We take our leave. Later."

Angeal went back to Zack's room the moment Sephiroth and Genesis left. "I hope you get better and remember… I care for you very much."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - -

**Chapter 4 this HAS to be my longest chapter yet.**


	5. And I Don't Know Why

Forever and for always Forever and for always

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - -

The next morning Zack woke up. For some reason he was happy. He remembered what Angeal told him. Zack still wondered if it were true. He was still happy though. Best of all, it was raining and he loved the rain. Angeal walked in a few minutes later. "Zack, you have a free day under supervision of me. We do whatever you want. Just please, stay out of the rain, my little puppy."

Zack smiled. "Aw! Come on! It's fun!"

Angeal thought about it. It WOULD make his little puppy happy and he loved when his puppy was happy. "Alright. We'll go in the rain."

Angeal would never forget Zack's joy. He ran outside right away. Angeal walked, not really wanting to stand out in the rain. Still, it made Zack happy. By the time Angeal got outside Zack was already soaking wet. In spite of everything, Angeal had to smile. It's been a while since Zack had this much fun. He had fun before with Angeal, occasionally during lessons Angeal would accidentally say a word wrong and it caused Zack to laugh. Another time was when Angeal was working and Zack started playing a random song really loud. He wanted to see Angeal's reaction and laughed at the confused one. It turned out to be an opera song (no, Zack does not listen to that) and Zack was laughing hard. Zack found out Angeal hated opera but so did Zack. Angeal chased Zack around the room and they had an ultimate tickle fight, which led Angeal to win. It was fun, but this time Zack didn't have to do anything stupid for his own amusement. Angeal got out of his thoughts when he heard Zack "Come on, Angeal! It's no fun without you!"

Angeal shook his head but Zack pulled him into the rain. In a matter of minutes Angeal was soaked. "Having fun in the rain?"

Angeal turned around to see Sephiroth and Genesis. "I'm not," He then pointed to Zack. "he is."

They both stepped into the rain, not caring if they got wet or not. "Remember the game we use to play?"

"Shall we demonstrate, Sephiroth?"

'I think we should."

In a minute, Angeal and Sephiroth tried to pin each other down. Genesis stood next to Zack and was laughing like crazy. Zack watched in amazement. He never seen Angeal like that before. Angeal WAS playful at times. He was playful with him at times. He never saw Angeal actually playing around like that before. Yet there was Angeal standing right before him. In the rain too. Zack never thought he'd ever see the day where Angeal would be playing like that. "Go Angeal!"

Angeal had to smile. Normally people would cheer for Sephiroth. Zack really had changed Angeal after all. It was always said that Angeal didn't know how to smile. No one ever seen him do so, not even his friends. Two years ago when Zack was fourteen he became Angeal's student. Angeal had to admit he WAS nervous at first. Zack was pretty shy two years ago. He grew up in a small village but so did Angeal. It took Angeal forever to get Zack to talk. That's when he learned Zack didn't know English. He spoke the language they spoke in Gongaga. It wasn't a problem for Angeal however. A similar language was spoken in Banora. He taught Zack English as well as the sword. He learned more about Zack as time passed. Now he became a strong 2nd Class SOLDIER who could fight really well. He was still a puppy though. His little puppy. Angeal saw a change in Zack. He always saw something in Zack, even when the others can't. Angeal returned to his thoughts and continued the little fight.

Finally Sephiroth pinned Angeal down. It was Angeal's turn to laugh when Zack pushed Sephiroth off of Angeal and pinned Sephiroth down. The little puppy pinned down the Great General. Angeal ruffled Zack's hair. It started raining harder and Zack grew more happier. Angeal silently walked behind Zack and covered Zack's eyes. Zack pinned Angeal down after that. Director Lazard came and he looked very outraged. "SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth, SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack Fair! I would expect better behavior from SOLDIER."

Zack walked a little closer to Angeal. Sephiroth shook his head. "This is on our spare time. You can't tell us what to do on it."

Director Lazard stormed away. Angeal pinned Zack down the moment Lazard left. "Next time don't ever pin me down."

Zack gave a small whimper. A few hours later it stopped raining. Zack and Angeal were back home drying off. "That was fun!"

Angeal nodded. "Yes, so am I to know you are happy now?"

Zack nodded. "Yes!"

Angeal embraced Zack. Zack looked up and placed a kiss on Angeal's lips. Angeal kissed back. "So does the little puppy need to sleep yet?"

Zack shook his head. "Not tired."

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Then I guess I better find something for the puppy to do."

"No you don't!"

Angeal gave Zack a confused look. Zack wrapped his arms around Angeal's neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. Angeal kissed back, knowing Zack would want him too. Ieron opened the door. "I told you were in love with the puppy."

Angeal didn't want to break the kiss but he had to get Ieron away. "Ieron would you just go away?"

Ieron did and Angeal went back to Zack. They both continued the kiss. Finally they slowly broke it. "I know a puppy who needs to sleep."

Zack nodded and went to his room. Angeal came into his mind. He loved Angeal and hoped he would return those feelings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Well This is late. Please review!


	6. But Listen To Your Heart

Ok so last time I didn't know what I was doing because I lost the notebook my story was in. I wrote this at school. Anyway I found the notebook so here it is. Actually the last chapter went how it was suppose to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zack woke up really early. He wondered if Angeal was still asleep for it was still dark outside. He walked into the living room and to his surprise, Angeal was reading. It had to be at least one in the morning. Zack was amazed on how early Angeal was up. Sensing he was up Angeal looked up from his book. "Are you okay Zack? It's still really early. You should still be asleep."

"I'm fine. I was just… amazed on how early you get up."

Angeal shook his head. "I never went to sleep. I have been up all night."

"Why?"

Angeal shrugged and put his book away. "I don't know. I guess I was just thinking…about you."

Zack blushed lightly. So his mentor was thinking about him? Angeal was thinking about _him_? He had to be dreaming. Still, Zack wondered what about yet he didn't dare ask. "Oh."

"Something bothering you, Zack?"

Zack shook his head but he knew he was lying. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"W-why were you thinking about m-me?"

Angeal smiled. "I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with this…"

Angeal pressed his lips against Zack's. Zack continued the kiss. Maybe Angeal really did like him. He hoped that for he really liked Angeal. When Angeal slowly broke the kiss Zack knew. Angeal said something to him right after. "I love you."

Zack smiled. "I love you too."

Zack smiled again. Angeal loved him. That was good enough. Angeal held Zack in his arms. He loved Zack and Zack loved him back. Zack smiled at Angeal. "Do you mean what you said?"

"Would I lie to you, puppy?"

Zack shook his head. "No, you wouldn't."

Angeal kissed Zack's lips. "I wouldn't."

"Take me away

A secret place

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me away

To better days

Take me away

A higher place."

Angeal smiled. "What was that?"

"A song I knew. Its called 'Pocketful of Sunshine'. I'll let you listen to it sometime."

Angeal nodded. "What are you listening to now? Its been repeating the last thirty minutes."

At that, Zack blushed. He listen to more songs than just 'Ecstasy' now. "Um I-It's called 'I'm In Heaven Every Time You Kiss Me'."

"Oh really?"

Angeal pressed his lips to Zack who kissed back. "I am defiantly in heaven every time you kiss me."

Zack smiled up at Angeal. "Now I really know a puppy who should go to sleep."

"Not without you."

Angeal carefully carried Zack bridal style and to his room. There were plants everywhere and vines and so many types of flowers. "Your room is so awesome Angeal."

Angeal just smiled and laid Zack on the bed. He laid next to Zack and had an arm around Zack's waist.

Sorry haven't updated for a while. Tell me what u think


End file.
